Mine?
by QueenSecret
Summary: Jack suddenly leaves the Tardis.The Doctor and Rose doesn't know why.They met Jack a few times with Rose, Martha, Donna and all of them together.But Jack has a surprise of the Doctor and his companions which turns their world upside down.
1. Prolog

_**This is my first Doctor Who story**_

_**Wish me good luck! LOL!**_

* * *

Prolog

Jack woke up with one massive headache and a great pain in his below area...he had no idea where he was but he know that his was in a bed which was he grateful for that which was relief because Jack was not keen on being somewhere some less pleasant. Jack started to move around in the bed was he felt something else was in the bed which cause him to tense up and after a while he realised it was a other body. The other characters moved and placed an arm round his waist which quickly told him that the body was human. Jack decided it was time to see who he was sharing his bed with...

Shit! Jack thought as he saw it was the Doctor that he was sharing the bed with so if that was true they must have had sex together and he must have bottom for the Doctor since he was hurting in the below area. This was not good at all, Jack didn't even want to think how the Doctor would reacted when he woke up so Jack quickly got of the bed and put on some clothes. God he couldn't stay here not after what had happened between the Doctor and him so Jack decided that he would leave the Tardis and try and forget what happened.

Therefore Jack removed every trace of himself, from where he had touched to even the tiniest smell of his scent because he knew that the Doctor would be about to smell him even from a tiny scent which Jack didn't want. Jack left the Doctor and Rose a note on the control unit of the Tardis before say a goodbye to the Tardis and left the Tardis. When Jack left he didn't know he carrying two very unique things or gifts with him, but that he will discover later.

* * *

_**I wasn't full happy with this prolog so I changed some of it and so it is longer.**_

_**IF there is any spelling mistake please let me know.**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry it been a long time for this story and Yes or No but I have been very busy, however I have had time to write is chapter and I am now work on the next chapter of Yes or No but I don't when it will be up but I say before the summer holiday (long time I know but the next chapter in Yes and No is very important.)**_

_**Hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**QueenSecret**_

_**xoxo ^-^**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**__**...**_

The Doctor woke up a groaned never ever, ever, ever, ever again will he ever, ever, ever, ever, ever drink that much alcohol ever usually Time Lord can't get drunk by alcohol but yesterday he had received an alcohol drinks that had affected him. He got up and went stumbled to his wardrobe and got changed before heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen he drank a glass of water and an aspirin to help the massive headache that he had right that moment. The Doctor then control room of the Tardis and ten minutes later Rose came out. They waited for Jack to come out with a massive grin on his face and start boasting but he didn't.  
"Where is he?" Doctor asked Rose who shrugged her shoulders before looking around the Tardis.  
"Look Doctor, there is a note," Rose exclaimed and when over to pick the note up.  
"Read out."

_**To Doctor and Miss Rose Tyler,**_

_**I am sad to say that is it time for me to leave you guys and go exploring myself. I had a great time on board the Tardis and I will miss you guys and the Tardis. Yesterday was a great last night out and definitely went off with a bang. Sorry couldn't stay to say a proper good bye, see you soon but I have lots to do.**_

Always your friend

Captain J Harkness

_**PS. Miss Tyler and Doctor I order you both to stay safe as you can.**_

They both stared outwards they didn't know what to say. They both where going to miss Jack even he was flirting with everything but they didn't say it out loud to each other.  
"Well, I guess we will be one our way," Doctor said and Rose nodded so the Doctor went to the Tardis' console. The Doctor pulled the lever and off they went.

_**Two months later**__**...**_

_**Meanwhile somewhere in a three star hotel**__**...**_

Jack came out of the bathroom after being sick for the third time this week and he started losing his appetite. Jack decided it was about time to go to his friend Connor* to find out what is wrong with him because he did not like being sick all the time. He went out of the hotel and hailed a taxi. He when he sat down in the taxi and told the taxi driver the address, after a while the taxi reached Connor's house. He got out of the taxi luckily he had some English money and gave the right amount of money to the taxi before heading to Connor's house.

Jack knocked on Connor's door and after a few minutes the door opened there stood Connor. Connor was a head smaller then Jack he had short sandy hair, green eyes and olive skin. He was a fabulous doctor, he was youngest doctor of the century and been a doctor for seven year.

"Jack, it been sometime since I last so you. Do come in," Connor and hugged Jack.

"Yes, it has been sometime. Thank you," Jack said while stepping into the house and hugging back Connor. They went into the living and sat each in a chair** and caught up with what was the latest with each other since they had last seen each other.

"Well since we are now up to date with each and our lives what is the real reason that your here?" Connor asked Jack.

"I have not been feeling well for the three mornings in a row and you know that I never get ill so if you can check up on me."

"Sure," Connor so the both headed down to the doctor surgery in the basement and Jack straight headed to the examining table and lay down on the examining table. Connor went through a few checks even blood test and urine sample.

"So have found out what wrong with me?"

"Nope, not just yet I haven't. I will have to do one more test which I don't it could be but because of who you are and what you could come into contact with I will do it anyway," Connor told Jack while preparing the final test were Jack suddenly felt some cold and wet was placed on his stomach which he guessed was gel or something. After a while Jack hear a gasp come from Connor which made Jack quickly sit up there in for of him was a screen with a picture of a baby in the early stages of pregnancy.

"What is that picture doing here in that screen?" Jack asked confused.

"That is the cause of your illness...you are two month pregnant."

"What!"

* * *

_**(* Connor's is my own made up character and he knows everything about Jack. Connor is friends with Jack way before Jack meets Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Ianto)**_

_**(** This is how Connor's living room looks like = www. home-designing wp-content /uploads/ 2009 /07 / living-room-decor .jpg - without the spaces.** __**)**_

**_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter._**

**_Look forward to hear what you think and if their any spelling mistakes please let me know._**

**_QueenSecret_**

**_xoxo ^-^_**


End file.
